


Hetalia x Reader ~Lemony One-Shots~

by MamaOfCake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All smut, Bad first chapters cause of bad writing skills, But they're old, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I should probably update them, IM A SINNER, Multi, Nothing but smut, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, We're All Sinners, Your a sinner, enjoy tho, leave feedback, please enjoy though, plez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: Reqυeѕтѕ Are Open~~~~~~A book filled with lemony goodness, with all your favorite Hetalia characters!P.S.I love all my readers and your amazing comments! They make me laugh so freaking hard! You guys are amazing~~~~~~Feedback is very helpful, so I'd be nice for you to leave me some!{I own no pictures, all found on Google}{Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya}





	1. Hot Beach Days | America

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shots with nothing but lemony goodness~  
> Feedback is well appreciated! Hope you enjoy~ 
> 
> The first few chapters are a little cringy, as I was still young and dumb

The waves were crashing against the shore as you and America drove up with the rest of the gang in the car (Including meh :3) "Awww man i can't wait to dig my toes in the warm sand" America said excitedly as he parked the car. 

Everyone went in separate cars, Germany, Japan, Italy and Prussia is one, then it was me, you, America, Canada and of course lil Kumajirou, then England, China, Russia and France in the 3rd car, Romano and Spain shall come later (wink wink) You nodded shyly, you always had a certain bond with America but you always felt it was stronger than that. You always knew you loved the loud American you just didn't know how to express your love for him, that and you didn't want to embarrass yourself. 

As you began to climb out of the car you felt a hand tug on you (f/c) sun dress. " (Y/N) I want you to meet me at the boardwalk somewhere around 6:30...alright?" You nodded slowly and got out the car. 

Me and Canada awkwardly sat in the back before getting out as well. "Veeeeeeeee pretty bellas!" The excited Italian came running up to us, his curl bouncing as he ran. You giggled at the site, America just behind you like a overprotective dad. "Will you build a sandcastle? Germany is too busy to play...." You saw me smile before singing 

"Do you wanna build a sandcastle?!?" And then you joined it along with Italy "Come on lets go and plaaaay!!!" 

And with that we all ran off onto the warm sunny beach.

~~~Le Awesome Time Skip~~~

You were walking towards the boardwalk where America wanted to you, you had to admit you were nervous but you pushed those thoughts down. "America? You called?" America turned his head to you, slipping Texas back on his face. 

"(Y/N), dudette i totally have something to tell you, but you can't freak out alright?" You nodded and covered your eyes. "America what are you up to now?" Just then you felt a warm pair of lips against your own, you gasped a little which he took the chance and his tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring the new territory. The lack of air became to great and you both parted. "America I-" He sighed, putting his finger against your lips. 

"You don't have to say anything, you told me everything I need to know when I kissed you~" His voice had a hint of lust and you were loving it. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the hotel room. "Where are we heading?" You asked, blushing heavily. He put you down inside a spare room and took his shirt off revealing his toned abs, which surprised you considering how many burgers he eats in a day. 

You traced your fingers over the well toned abs, blushing when you felt a pair of warm hands on your lower back. "A-America...i love you~" He smiled his goofy smile before leaning down and pulling you into a heated kiss what happened next happened in a flash. 

You were on top, America on the bottom. You took the tip of his member and slowly moved your head up and down. "A-Ahh~ (Y/N)~" He bucked his hips a coupled times before you stopped and removed your own wet panties. You position yourself and his tip, you still on the top and him laying on the bed. "M-Mm ah America....~" He reached up and wiped away the tears. "If it hurts take it out..." You felt like your walls were tearing but you sucked it up and began moving, over time your began bouncing faster, feeling pleasure every time he hit the bundle of nerves "AMERICA~!" You screamed his name as you rode put that certain wave of pleasure. He bucked his hips then came inside you, groaning your name lustfully. " That was amazing...I love you so much, ever since the first day we met~" He hugged you closer and pulled the covers over you guys.

~~~Next Morning~~~

Me and Canada sat on the couch awkwardly, until I sighed "Did you hear them last night?" All Canada could do was nod his head, blushing. "(Y/N) sure is loud..." Kumajirou just poked his head up and said "Who are you?" Canada sighed again. "Im Canadia..."


	2. True Happiness | Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany x Reader

It was a cold winter night in Berlin, Germany. You and your best friend (Me for now ^3^) were walking home after a trip to the mall. You were visiting Germany or Ludwig Beilschmidt for 2 reasons, one was because you always wanted to travel the world and 2 because Ludwig said he had a surprise he wanted to show you, this made you nervous and, surprisingly happy. You and Ludwig have been dating for almost a year now but you have never done 'it'. 

"Hey...Nicole?" You asked as we walked towards his house. "Hmm?" You looked over at me to see me playing Angry Birds, not even bothering to look up from my game. "What do you think Ludwig called me for?" You asked, I just shrugged and continued playing my game. You were getting slightly annoyed as I was paying more attention to the game then towards you. "Nikki please this is important!" You yelled stopping in your tracks and giving me a harsh glare. 

I looked up, shocked from your yelling. You never the one to yell, always quiet and rather not speak up so when you yelled that startled me. "Sorry....what's up?" I asked, turning my phone off and looking at you. 

"Why do you think Ludwig asked me to come all the way to Germany?" You asked shyly. I stood there, then looked at you and merely shrugged again. "Dunno, maybe he just wants to see his girlfriend..." I trailed off before continuing to walk when both off our phones begin to ring. "Hello?" We both say at the same time. 

____________________________________________

~Your Conversation~

Ludwig: (Y/N) where are you? You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!

You: *eye roll* I'm a little late, calm down Luddy, I'm just a couple blocks away.

Ludwig: Ja, alright, see you soon, liebe..

You: Mhm~ Love you, bye~

__________________________________________

You hung up the phone only to see me arguing with Prussia on the phone when I huffed and hung up, looking over at you. 

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms. You only shook your head and turned away, trying to hold back the giggles forming in your throat. "Prussia problems again?" You asked, looking at your feet. "Yeah but it's stupid, but i can't help but love that idiot..." I said looking down sadly. 

"What's wrong?" You asked noticing my sad look, I shake my head and open the door to the Beilschmidt home. "Zhe awesome girlfriend of zhe awesome Prussia has arrived!" Prussia said, picking me up bridal style and kissing me before setting me down. 

All you could do was smile and giggle until you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you from behind. "L-Ludwig?!?" You gasped/laughed when you turned around to see your boyfriend hugging you. "Ja, hallo mein beautiful frau~" He said. You swore you saw him blush before shaking it off. "You wanted to ask me something?" You asked, moving your (h/c) bangs out of your face. Ludwig blushed and looking at the wall to his right, reaching in his back pocket for something. 

"J-Ja.... (F/N) (L/N)....will you m-marry me?"

He looked away as he revealed the beautiful diamond ring. You were so happy you couldn't talk, the only action you could do was nod your head and cry happy tears of joy streamed down your red cheeks. He smiled, those baby blue eyes you loved so much filled with pure joy. "Really? You just made me the happiest man on planet earth!" He said sweeping you up and spinning you around before pulling you into a deep kiss. 

"Ermm..." I said looking at you two before me and Prussia decided it was best to leave you two alone. You pulled away and looked into his eyes, smiling ear to ear. "Ich liebe dich so viel " Ludwig said, smiling even wider. "I Love You More~" You said, tugging him upstairs into his room, what happened next was amazing. 

You pulled his pants down, his erect member springing to life as it was let free. You blushed beet red before taking it in your mouth, sucking and bobbing your head up and down. He moaned your name, a blush creeping it's way on his cheeks. Ludwig was close so he pulled you away, slipping off your already soaked panties, his and your blush got darker as you layed on your back. "Ready?" He asked positioning his self at your entrance. You were scared but you nodded, you could feel your virgin walls being torn apart as he pushed his self inside you. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the pained expression on your face, tears streaming down your red face. 

"Y-Yes Luddy...you can move now...." He pace started off slow and gradually got faster and harder, you screamed his name as you climaxed. Ludwig mover to a different position, not near his climax. He pushed his member deeper inside you before coming. You came a second time before collapsing on his chest, immediately falling asleep. "Frau, you made me a truly happy man~" He said before falling asleep himself.

~~~2 Months Later~~~

You happily walked down the aisle, happy as can be seeing your soon to be husband standing there waiting for you. Italy, Prussia and Japan waved, standing behind Ludwig. Then you saw your bridesmaids, Me, Belarus and Hungary smiling from ear to ear, this day was the beginning of a truly happy life for you and Ludwig~

You were now (Y/N) Beilschmidt~


	3. All Of The Pasta | Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy x Reader 
> 
> Includes an OC~

It was another night alone, the most boring thing in the world. You were in love, but it was painful. Feliciano Vargas was his name. He was a country which means he was often taking care of business with those meetings or making pasta...pasta.... That was his specialty. 

You mentally slapped yourself for letting him take over your thoughts ALL THE TIME. "Get a hold of yourself (Y/N)...He's to busy for you." You pushed yourself off the bed, sighing when you heard your phone ring. You picked it up, holding it away from your ear when you heard yelling on the other end. 

"BELLA PLEASE-A HELP MEEEE!" 

You heard your crush yell on the other line. It sounded serious. "FELI WHAT'S WRONG?!" You yelled worried. "Me and-a my fratello's curl got-a tangled...again..." Your eye twitched before you pinched the bridge of your nose 

"Is that it?" You asked, slightly annoyed. "And my-a pasta is burning..." He said sadly. "I'll be right over" You told him, slipping on your boots and coat, pulling a hat on and walking out the door. 

~~~Zhe Time Skip Of Awesomeness~~~

You walked up to his porch, at the same time the State Of Hawaii, America's little sister. "Hmm? Aloha (Y/N)!" She greeted happily, flashing a heart warming smile. "Hey Ailani~ what are you doing here?" You asked, knocking on the door. "Oh i got a call from Lovi...his curl got tangled again..." You know how much Hawaii loved Lovino, she just didn't know how to tell him, but she would ALWAYS be the first person Lovi called in times of need. 

"Oh...I got the same call from Feli!" You said, both of you giggling at the same time. Just then both of the Italian brothers came to the door, a twisted look of lust and pain on their faces. "Don't just-a stand there..." Lovino said, wincing when his brother pulled a little on their curls. 

You looked over at Hawaii, who was giggling while just looking the twins before stepping up to help them. You went up, your fingers becoming more and more tangled as Ailani tried to help, not getting very far either. Feliciano moaned loudly when you pulled just a little to hard. You blushed like mad before pulling away, embarrassed. "Oh man...there is really tangled together this time..." Hawaii said annoyed looking over to you. "I got an idea" You start to say before the brothers smirk and untangle their curls on their own "We have you to ourselves now~" Feli smirked in a sexy way as he closed in on you. 

You were blushing a mile a minute, your heart could be heard down the street, your lips trembling as you looked into his lust filled eyes. "Feli-Feliciano what are yo-mmmph!" You didn't finish your sentence as his lips crashed into yours, it was a firm passionate kiss. 

Hawaii had been dragged in by Roma, Italy doing the same as he picked you up and carried you to his room throwing you on the bed (Gently of course) I've wanted to do this for-a long time" He said climbing on top of you and kissing your neck, biting and sucking, leaving red circles here and there. "Feliiii~" you moaned loudly before blushing more, if that was possible. 

His hands slid up your shirt before he removed his and your clothes quickly and swiftly. "Ready-a bella?" He asked positioning himself. You nodded and turned your head, feeling his length tearing your virgin walls. Your eyes glossed over from pain but there was also a hint of...pleasure? "Bella are you-a virgin?" He asked as he was finally all in you. You nodded again and motioned for him to move. "A-ah mmmph nng~!" You grasped his shoulders the feeling of him pounding and hitting your prostate dead on "FELICIANO~!" You screamed loudly reaching your climax, him coming not to long after. You both fell on the bed as he pulled out laying next to you. "Hey what about all your burning pasta?" You ask curling up next to him. "Oh...hmmm...maybe we can make more...together~?" You giggled as you curled up and fell asleep


	4. Which One? I Can't Decide | Germany & Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany x Reader x Prussia Threesome  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You were stuck in the middle, and not just the in the middle of a crowded car, but in the middle of your feelings. You were in love...with 2 guys who happened to be brothers and both your very best friends. Ludwig and Gilbert always occupied your mind. You'd try to think of something other than Ludwig, you'd see a smirk and devious red gleaming eyes who belong to the awesomeness that is Gilbert. You never knew they both argued over you when you wasn't around.

You were snapped from your thoughts by an elbow poking you in your ribs "Hey! Watch that thing!" You exclaimed as you looked to you right, finding Japan rubbing his head, a red blush spread across his cheeks "Gomen'nasai" He said looking down. It was only Kiku, a good friend of yours, and he was such a sweetheart you couldn't help but smile "It's alright Japan~" You hummed and looked through the seats of the car, looking at Germany

"Luddyyyy! Are we there yet?!" You yelled on purpose to the driver of the car

But...You startled him and he jumped. The car begin to spin out of control and straight into a tree. Everyone let out their own terrified screams and yells as the car spun faster and faster "We're doomed! I loved you all! You were good friends!" You heard Italy yell from your left as you held your face in you hands, way to afraid to look up. When all the yelling ended and all you heard was heavy breathing and the sound of Prussia cursing in German, you looked up "Im not dead?" You knew they couldn't die but you were still just a human, you could die.

The German brothers exited the car, followed by Japan and Italy. You were the last to exit since you were in the back between the other two "Ludwig?" You called walking to the front of the car. The blonde looked over to you, his hair clung to his forehead in a sexy way as he leaned over the hood of the car. The way his muscles bulged from his t-shirt was enough to drive you crazy.

"I-I am so so sorry for startling y-you..." You started as you stuttered and looked down at you feet, digging you heels into the ground "I c-can pay for all the da-damage I caused.." You finished and begin to walk away until you felt a firm hand wrap itself around your shoulder and turn you around. You were face to face with Ludwig. A deep blush made it's way to your cheeks as you looked away from those blue eyes you adored so much "It's alright" He said simply, releasing you and widening the space between you two. You had to admit you were saddened but you refused to show it "It's my car, and my insurance will pay for everything" He stated and leaned back over the hood of the car

"We should stay at the hotel we saw a couple miles back!" Italy said happily as he pointed to the direction of the hotel "It's only a good 2 miles...I guess we could call a tow truck" Prussia said as he sat on the roof of of the car, watching his brother "Ja, I guess that'll have to do for today" Germany said and closed the hood, taking out his phone and dialing a tow company

~~~Time Skip Brought To You By The Awesome Prussia~~~

 

The guy in the truck was kind enough to let your group hitch a ride in his truck and drive you to the hotel. When you guys checked in, you took the biggest room in the hotel...which was still only 2 rooms. You heard a groan from your albino crush as he walked inside "This sucks~" He huffed rather loudly. You only followed him inside with the others as you looked at the rooms, causing you to sigh "Looks like we'll be sharing a room" You explained looking over to your friends

"And I know just who I want to share with~" You thought a dirty thing as you tried to keep a smirk that slowly begin to form on your face, a blush creeping it's way to your cheeks

 

~~~Couple Hours Later~~~

 

You and your friends all made up your minds, Italy and Japan decided to sleep together while the brothers slept in the other room and you slept on the couch. You could only pout and then once again another thought creeped it's way to you mind "I could just go sleep with them if I wanted to~ I'll tell them I've been having nightmares and it's to dark! Haha! Im a genius!" 

When everyone went off to bed, you waited a good couple minutes before sneaking your body off the couch, your (E/C) eyes adjusted to the darkness as you made out your surroundings, making sure you didn't make a sound as you tip-toed to the German brothers room. You held your breath as you slipped inside, after cracking the door the slightest bit. You made your way to the bed and climbed over the mountain of man that was Germany. The Germans wasn't sleep though, they knew there was a certain woman crawling in between them. Just as the planned

As you can see the two brothers could tell that you were in love with both of them. They planned everything from the beginning of the trip. They purposely chose a car that had some faulty wiring yet still had a good steering wheel, so when they purposely crashed no one would get hurt but make it look like it was by accident. The brothers was finally going to have a chance with their Liebe

As you begin to get comfortable they both lifted their heads to look at your body. You shivered as you felt Ludwig slide his hand down your sides and Gilbert kissed and nipped at your neck. You let out a lengthy moan as you tilted your head back to give Gilbert more access to your neck "You know we knew, right?" Gil asked as the both stopped pleasuring you. You could only pout at the lost of warm hands roaming your body "Y-You did?" You asked as they both nodded and replied in unison with a 'Ja' You only shrugged "Ich liebe dich so sehr, sowohl~" You said as you took both of their growing bulges and gave them a squeeze, earning you moans from the brothers as they went back to their previous actions on your warm body. Your skin grow hotter and hotter, especially down in your womanhood. Ludwig slipped your shirt off as he took your left breast into his mouth, nipping on your left as Gil took the right breast, teasing and flicking his skilled tongue over your nipple. You arched your back into their warm caverns as their hands roamed your stomach. Ludwig grabbed the hem of your pants and wet panties together and slipped them off. You moaned and squirmed as the cool air hit your warm vital regions, earning a smirk from Gil as he stopped pleasuring your breast and brought his tongue to your clit, sucking at it while you moan loudly wrapping your legs around his neck, trying to pull his wet muscle closer to your entrance. Germany didn't like Gil taking all the attention so he quickly brought his hand to your mouth "Suck" He said simply to which you happily did

You knew why he did this, he had to prepare your ass for something that would pleasure you much more. Gilbert stopped his tongue from lapping up your juices and then plunged two fingers inside you entrance. You didn't care no more as you moaned while Ludwig's fingers was still in your mouth, the pleasure you were getting from the brothers drove you crazy. Ludwig and Gil both removed their fingers as they stripped of their own clothes, their awaiting penises sprung to life as you blushed. You knew what was next. You felt two fingers enter your backside as you felt tears form in your eyes, letting out a pained whimper which Gil silenced with his kiss. Germany scissored your entrance until moans escaped your throat as you looked at them "F-Fuck me already!" You yelled at them. The brothers smirked as they lifted you off the bed, Gilbert made you lean your head on his shoulder as he took you from the front. You moaned as his 'awesome five meters' slowly slipped all the way in, then you felt something much larger enter your butt as you gasped and wiggled on Ludwig's length "L-Ludwig~" You moaned as he was completely inside of you

You couldn't wait any longer so you begin to bounce on the two members inside of you. The brothers released their groans and moans as they held yours hips, their rythme slowly increased in speed as you bit on your bottom lip "F-Fuck! Fa-Faster dammit!" You screamed as you arched your back. You begin seeing white as they slammed into you, making you scream "Gilbert~! Luddy~!" You screamed their names repeatedly as you came, they quickly reached their climax, filling your womb to the brim with their seeds as they pulled out and crashed next to you.

You could only smile as they pulled you into a hug. As sleep carried you away to it's serenity, the last thing you heard was "Ich liebe dich" from the brothers as they fell asleep


	5. Love Warmer Than The Cold | Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada x Reader

You looked at the white sheet of powder covering the street as your boots crunched through it. You held your coat close to your being as your breath cascaded up into the chilled air. You were visiting your best friend, Matthew. He and your family went ways back. He's known them for almost 100 years, but he always whispered about how you were different from all the others he knew. It was a mystery that you felt would never be solved

As you trudged up the stairs, you let out another breath just to see it swirl away into the night air. You raised your gloved hands, knocking like a mad man. It was cold and the walk to his house was no fun. When no answer came, you knocked again. This time twice as hard. "Oh (Y/N)! Sorry! I was preparing some hot chocolate..." He whispered in his heavy Canadian accent. You smiled at the white bear nestled in his arms "Hello Kuma~!" You said as you stepped in, shaking the snowflakes that had placed themselves in your hair

As you took off the outer layer of coats and snow pants, Canada stood there watching you. His cheeks dusted red as he watched you. Kuma looked at you "(Y/N)!" He waved. You giggled, now in some black tights and a black skirt. Your sweater was still wet with snow that had managed to get in somehow

"Ma-Mattie...I need help!" You said, the sweater stuck under your chin. He snapped out of his daze, placing Kuma down and helping you take the sweater off. You stood there in your tank top, hands clasped together " The hot chocolate!" You huffed, you were freezing

He jumped and nodded, running to the kitchen and bringing out two steaming mugs of the chocolate drink

~~~~

You both sat on the couch, covered by a huge blanket and sitting by the fire. Your head rested on his shoulder as you watched the flames do their foreign dance, as if talking to each other through flickers crackling. "(Y/N)..." Matthew whispered softly, setting his mug down on the table "Hm...?" You hummed. He moved his hands down your abdomen "I've liked you for a long time...and...the like had grown...into a love..." He whispered "Et maintenant, il est transformé en une passion~" You blushed deeply, fluent in French. 

"Je t'aime trop Matthew...~" You turned, climbing into his lap and kissing him passionately. 

You don't know what happened, maybe it was the confession or maybe it was the enticing flames that stirred you up.

He laid you over your back on the couch, his hands pushing your shirt up and off of your head, his glasses reflecting the fire. You blushed, your bra was gone before you knew it. You were distracted by the flames once again doing its dance in his round glasses. He leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth. You let out a moan, arching your back into his mouth. He chuckled, his other hand snaking its way up your stomach and pinching your other sensitive bud. Letting out another gasp-like moan, you ran your hand through his blonde waves and down his rather muscled back. Canada sat up over you, taking in every inch of your body he could. Another sneaky handmade it's way to your skirt and tights, pulling them down with your socks. You were now completely naked, shaking. Your skin flushed red in certain areas where the cold bit at you. He smirked, slowly shedding himself of his clothing teasingly. When he got down to his boxers, he very teasingly lowered them. His rather large member sprung to life when released from its fabric prison. Your cheeks tinged red as you looked away. He gripped your hips, positioning himself "Je vais dans...?" He was still polite, looking at you before doing anything. You smiled and nodded, closing your eyes as you felt him push in. He was rather large and you couldn't help but let out a gasp, your hands flying to his shoulders and gripping firmly

He then pulled out, thrusting in and repeating the process as he gradually got faster. His thrust kept hitting you in the g-spot, making you cry out in pleasure. He took his glasses off, his purple orbs glazed over with a lustful haze. You shivered, moaning repeatedly. Soon enough, he had you in a firm hold as he went in and out of your warm heat. You threw your head back, moving your hips to match his thrust in rhythm with him. He grunted, leaning down and whispering into your ear "Im va libérer l'intérieur..." He said huskily

You nodded as you reached your limit and cried out one last time, stars clouding your vision. He moaned as he released his seeds deep inside you soon after

~~~~

You lay there, panting with a satisfied smile plastered on your features. He pulled the cover off the floor as he moved so he could lay next to you. You hugged his neck "Je t'aime Matthew~"

"Je t'aime (Y/N)~" He said as you both lulled into a peaceful sleep


	6. In The Quiet Of Night | Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain x Reader

The night was peaceful, the grounds still wet from the rain received early that day. You sat on a bench outside, the house still very much alive for the party. It was Antonio's birthday, and a celebration for all. Toni was a strong country, one you admired so much. Knowing his history, much like Britain, he had lost so much, yet he kept his head up and smiled.

You jumped up from you seat, looking up at the house in time to see Prussia falling out a first floor window. "...Gil? You dead?" Denmark poked his head out the shattered window, America and Germany trying to see over him. Prussia held up a hand, giving them a thumbs up and grinning "I'm good!"

You shook your head, sinking back into your seat and sighing. It was to wild for you in there, and Prussia just proved that point. "Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Spain was sitting next to you. Once more you jumped up, placing a hand over your chest "Antonio!" You glared at him, your heart racing. "Lo siento! Sorry!" He held up a glass of wine to you "You seemed a little lonely, so I came to talk to you..." He smiled, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight

Has he always been so attractive? You sat back down, smiling as well "Thanks...I'm fine" You took the wine, sipping "This isn't half bad, and I barely drink". Toni chuckled, nodding "Sí, I agree" He seemed to be studying you, your body, the way you talked and moved so gracefully. You felt yourself tense up, about to say something when he leaned over and locked lips with you

He smelled like spring, that fresh smell. You could taste the alcohol he had drank all night. It was intoxicating

He never broke away, picking you up. You wrapped you arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. In your mind it all felt deliciously right. You pulled away, gazing into his eyes. Neither of you really thinking, just going with it. He brought you to a separate guest house, far enough away that you couldn't hear the party but still see the house lights

It was just the soothing quiet of the night

Before you could blink, you felt the soft blanket on the bed. Sitting up, you saw Antonio locking the bedroom door "We don't want intruders~" His voice was laced with lust and wanting. You could feel your face become hot, knowing you were all red "Toni...I've...never done this before" You rubbed your arm self-consciously

He smiled "Then I'll show you a good time~"

You laid on your back, watching him crawl over you and begin to kiss your neck tenderly. A moan made it's way up, and suddenly all you wanted to do was take his clothes off and see all of him. Take it all in. His fingers worked swiftly, unzipping your dress from the back and sliding it off your body. "You were prepared..." He smirked, his hands gliding down between your breast "Or are your underwear always this...sexy~" You blushed "I-I...yeah" Admitting it made you feel so bad, like you were breaking the law or something. You saw him bite on his lower lip, his tanned cheeks pink "Caliente~" He purred into your ear, your bra coming undone

Being as sexy as you knew how, you slid the dark blue bra off your arms and tossing it aside. You held your breath, the cold air surrounding your nipples made them aroused almost instantly. Suddenly, one was surrounded by moist warmth. He was sucking it. You inhaled sharply, your mind going completely numb and being replaced with pure pleasure

"Antonio" You whispered hotly in his ear, your hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. You were desperate to get all his clothes off along with your own

Your stomach was churning, and you could feel a hot knot just building up more and more with each passing minute. "I need him, now" You thought in your head, hands traveling up his back and tangling into his gorgeous chestnut hair. Soon enough, you were both a hot, sweaty, panting mess. Completely shed of all clothing

You made him lay on his back, wanting to ride him "Estás seguro?" He spoke in his native tongue, which you understood since just about everyone learned Spanish. He said 'Are you sure?'. "Sí" You whispered, a smile ghosting over your lips as you kissed him heatedly. Slowly, you lowered yourself over his throbbing member. Your walls clenching at the intrusion

Toni could see the pain etched on your face as you tried to take him in "Podemos parar...no lo fuerce". "We can stop...don't force it" You translated in your head. You shook your head, taking him in fully. He let out a soft sigh, taking a hold of your hips and bucking his hips up into you

A surprised moan escaped your mouth as you started to move. Up, down, up and down. The pace just got faster and more desperate as you begin to feel closer to climax

"Sí sí sí sí , Toooniii~!" 

You threw your head back, crying out as you felt yourself come

The heat, and tightness of you brought Antonio over edge. He got in as deep as he could, a low grunt escaped him as he spilled his seed in you. You both rode out your orgasm, whispering out each others names. You climbed off him, laying on the bed besides him

Covers warmed you now cold body, and sleep captured you both soon after

As for the party and poor Spain's home? You could deal with that in the morning, together


	7. Now I'll Never Be Lonely (Russia)

“But we are never ever ever, getting back together!” You sung happily along with the Taylor Swift song blasting through the speakers, grinning as the song ended

America had decided to host a karaoke night at his place, a small gathering with the former Allies team. Even though it was all done and over with, yet everyone still associated them as a team. Why? Hell if they knew

That’s something Russia always asked himself. Why did he agree to coming here, knowing the steady piling stack of papers on his desk was waiting for him back home. Maybe he needed a break, and he agreed? He didn’t know, and it was making Ivan’s head spin. He was here now, might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Besides, his beautiful (Y/N) was here

Ivan had a crush on you, and it was obvious to everyone but you. 

(Why are you so flipping oblivious!?) 

It pained France to watch you two go back and forth, and make no progress in advancing in the relationship. He had told the others, who finally realized, and then confronted Russia about it 

Of course, Russia denied all the accusations that he liked (Y/N), but that did nothing to help, so he finally just admitted it. A sigh and a simple ‘Da’  
“I promise, I won’t say anything, and I won’t interfere” France uttered those words, and intended to stick by them   
BUT IT WAS TO PAINFUL TO JUST SIT BY AND WATCH NOW 

He had to do something to get them together. Just the way Russia gazed longingly at you as you sung, it was as clear as day to everyone who watched and snickered “But why Taylor Swift? Why not something less…oh I don’t know...” England began, looking away is if he was clueless as he shrugged his shoulders “Cringy?”

“Because it’s a song I at least know how to sing!” You retorted, childishly sticking your tongue out at him. You sat down, picking up a soda and sipping it. The cool, fizzy feeling relieving your throat “Who’s next?” 

”Ah…It would be moi…but..” France sighed, leaning back into the black leather couch “My throat really isn’t feeling up to it~” He gave everyone an apologetic smile. China rolled his eyes “You are a liar! Can he really skip his turn America?” He turned to look at the blonde, who gave a half shrug in response “I guess…?”

“No fair, aru! I don’t want to sing stupid western songs!” The smaller of the bunch flailed like a child “I pass my turn!” China then crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks. If he must act like a child then he would. “Then…karaoke is over…everyone went...” America mumbled   
“But…I…” Canada only sighed in defeat, no one was even paying attention. “Hey guys…Canada didn’t go” You smiled as you spoke up for the poor Canadian, in which he returned with a kind smile. Alfred blinked a few times before jumping up and grabbing the microphone off the coffee table “Here bro, give it your best shot!” He grinned, grabbing the Wii remote and flipping through the songs

“Oh my god, Canada you have to sing Canadian Please!” You snickered, looking at him

He only glared at you “Of course I do…” He sighed again, grabbing the microphone from his brother. He stood up and walking to the middle of the room as Al selected the song, before sitting back in his seat. You waited anxiously as the lyrics appeared on screen 

{ Link to the song -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWQf13B8epw }

“Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian please~ Even if in winter things tend to freeze~ We’ve got the world Monopoly on trees and our country’s bordered by 3 different seas~” Canada begin to sing, looking happy that he got the chance to, even if he didn’t have any say in the song he had to sing

You smiled a little, looking over when a hand brushed yours “Russia?” You looked at him, your cheeks warming as he smiled at you. He seemed just a little drunk 

“Da…(Y/N)…” He smiled and looked at the much more interesting floor “Want to get some fresh air with me…?” He asked, tensing as he waited for your answer “She’s going to say no...Why would you even-“His thought was cut off by your answer 

“Yeah sure, come on” You got up, looking at the others “It’s a little warm in here, we’re gonna get some fresh air” You told them before walking off with the Russian

France had a knowing look, smiling as he turned back to watch Canada finish his turn

~~~~

You and Russia sat outside, talking idly as time went on. The more you talked the more you both opened up to one another. Time was nothing in your minds, but before you knew it, it ended way sooner than you both would’ve liked 

“Oh man…it’s almost 2 in the morning” You spoke as you turned you phone back off and looked up at the male 

“Oh…da, your right…we should be getting home, my plane ride is in a few hours and I need to pack” He mumbled, sounding defeated. You frowned a little, shuffling your feet “Hey…maybe…” You closed your eyes “MaybeIcouldcomebackwithyouandhelpyoupacksoyoucouldrest!” You blurted out quickly, your face heating up at merely suggesting it

His violet orbs bore into you. His face seemed a little puzzled before he smiled brightly “I would really appreciate that~” He cooed softly. Before you could say anything else his fingers found the way into you (h/c) locks, gently massaging your scalp before pulling through tenderly. You smiled a little, nuzzling into the soft touch  
“Let’s get going…my flight is at 10” He whispered, pulling away from you and walking back into the house  
You were left standing there in awe, your heart beating furiously against your ribcage  
~~~~

Laughing as you walked into his hotel room, you kicked off your shoes and flopped on the loveseat by the large floor-to-ceiling window “So then, Germany got kink shamed the whole trip to Disney! I don’t think they’ll ever let it go! It was a shame you were sick!” You exclaimed as you finished the story, Russia face lighting up as he sat next to you, chuckling “We’ll have to make another trip to California soon then”

You nodded, a comfortable silence settling over the room for a moment. Russia got up, taking his suitcase out of the small hotel closet and pulling all his clothes out. You watched for a moment, admiring the way his pants would tighten and show the clear muscles of his butt. It wasn’t Spain’s but hell it was a close second   
“Hey…Ivan…” You got up and strode over to the Russian, taking the soft material of his scarf between your fingers “Where did you get this…and why do you always wear it even though it’s like…50 degrees out right now?” 

Russia stood up right and looked down on you for a moment, his violet eyes sparkling for a moment “Well…my sestra gave it to me…” He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot besides him to which you obeyed and sat next to him “Which one?” You asked just to make idle chat

“Ukraine..” He whispered, looking at you. The way your shirt hugged your body just right. He begin to notice minor details, like how your nails were painted a pale pink. Not bright enough to even notice there was polish on your fingers from a distance. He was lucky enough to get that chance to even be so close  
“Russia…” You looked at him, taking a deep breath. You had to. This was your chance to finally reveal your crush. Your chance to let him know how you really felt for him, for as long as you could possibly remember “Ivan…I…I think…I love you…I think” 

“That sounds amazing (Y/N)…I think I love you…well I think you’re an idiot” You thought bitterly, waiting desperately for him respond   
He smiled a little, before he begin to laugh. He clutched his stomach, doubling over on the bed. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks “What’s so funny?!”   
“I was about to tell you the same thing, (Y/N)! Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu!” He smiled brightly at you, pulling you over the bed “Ya lyublyu tebya…I love you…” He leaned in, gently kissing you

You melted into the kiss, slowly straddling him in a more comfortable position. The kiss seemed to become more heated, become more desperate as you both yearned to be close to one another. He pulled back and gazed up at you “Lyublyu…do you really want to do this…I don’t want to rush anything…” He whispered   
“Well…” You smiled at him, truly thinking about this. The answer is yes for you. You’ve loved him for so long. Dreamed about this moment for years. You loved him, and would willingly give your all to him. “Yes Ivan…I want this” You smiled and kissed him again as he rolled you onto your back and begin to travel his hands up your stomach  
You moaned softly, feeling a hand caress your breast and begin to massage them. You sat up on your elbow, giving him easier access to remove your bra. Carefully, he unbuttoned your shirt before reaching around to unhook your bra

“Ivan…as much as I would love to take it slow, you’ve got a plane in a few hours and an unpacked bag~” You snickered, watching him blink and chuckle “You’re right…for now, I will make this quick…” He picked up his pace, removing each article of clothing and leaving you in nothing but your purple panties 

He sat up in his knees, taking his scarf off before removing the sweater he was wearing. His body like a temple. Each ab was sculpted to perfection upon clear, porcelain skin “(Y/N)…lay on your stomach and close your eyes” It definitely sounded like a command, which sent a shiver up your spin as you turned to lay on your stomach and close your eyes  
You could hear soft rustling, before you felt your wrists being bound behind your back “Ivan? What are you doing?” You whispered, biting your lip “Shh…” He hushed you, pulling your underwear down at a teasing pace until they were at your knees

In the position you were in at the moment, with your face pressed into a pillow and your ass in the air for all to see, they wouldn’t go any farther in anyways  
Didn’t matter to Ivan, they were out of the way. He begin to play teasingly with your womanhood, watching as you became more worked up and wet for his touch “Ivan please…” You moaned, pushing your hips back so he would get the message 

You could hear him chuckle, before two fingers slipped in with little resistance. He curled them and begin to thrust them in and out. Watching as you begin to practically drip for him “Mmmm ffff-yes…” You moaned and pushed back on the fingers 

“Your hand are tied, yet you’re still moving so much...” He would pull his fingers away, just to watch you desperately push back to get them in again “Are you sure you’re a virgin, lyublyu?” He smirked and pushed them in again, thrusting them into you at a fast pace “You sound so sweet, so horny…” He chuckled and pushed them in as far as they would go, watching as your release hit you hard 

“I-Ivan~! Oh my god, Ivan!” You screamed out, shaking a little at the harsh climax you just felt

“Mmm~ such a cute little kitten, calling my name like that…” He leaned over you, leaving kisses and bites down your back “Ivan...” You moaned as he pulled his fingers out of you with a small _squelch!_

“Hmm” The Russian hummed as he begin to strip himself of the rest of his clothes. He watched you for a moment. This side of you even more alluring than ever “Tell me if I’m hurting you…” He finally whispered in your ear as he spread your legs and pushed in fully with one fluid thrust. He groaned huskily in your ear, waiting for you to let him know you were okay

You breathed heavily, looking at the wall with a hazy mind. Filled with absolute lust. “Ivan…fuck me…please…” You whispered, pushing back on his length buried in you  
That was all he needed, before he gripped your hips and begin to fuck you, his thrusts begin harder and harder. Sounds of skin meeting skin filled the room along with your moans and his labored breathing. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, you both becoming more desperate as climax inched closer and closer   
It almost felt like a dam breaking as you climaxed for a second time that night. You could barely process what happened before you felt your walls being coated has Ivan came within you

For a moment, you both stayed like that as you caught your breaths. Ivan slowly pulling out of you, and collapsing besides you “Ivan…” You kissed him gently, before brushing the bangs from his forehead “Sleep…I’ll start packing your bags~” You whispered to him

Ivan smiled “Promise you’ll join me when you’re done…? I like the thought of not sleeping alone any longer~” He whispered with a goofy smile 

_“Of course Ivan, I’m never leaving your side~” You would be with him, from now until forever. Loneliness now a distant memory_


	8. Toxic {Romano}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A toxic relationship that everyone can see quiet clearly, everyone but you and your boyfriend. 
> 
> That was until Romano realized just how bad it's been, and he attempts to fix that before it's too late. 
> 
> Romano x Reader

**This chapter contains possibly triggering things such as anxiety, minor depression and blood. Minor discretion is advised. You have been warned.**

You paced back and forth in your small apartment, brows knitted, showing just how deep your train of thought was. "You should apologize...he would never come to you...you were wrong anyways, he was right..."

The small voices of anxiety wouldn't release you from their grasp. Falling into a chair, you buried your head in between your knees and let out a pathetic sob. One thing you never wanted to lose was Romano, but it seemed you and he just clashed in every way possible. Everything was an argument, a disagreement. Nothing was agreeable and you were both to stubborn to say sorry, or admit you were wrong. Eventually all the fights would just sizzle down and you could forget them, this one was different though.

This time, it's been a full month and you haven't even so much as seen him. Not one call, text, email nor visit. It was like he dropped off the face of the earth. "You've really done it this time...you're an idiot...he obviously realized he could do so much better..."

You curled up into a small ball, shaking and sobbing "No...Romano...Lo...vi...no..." Hiccups tore through your very being. You could feel your face becoming hotter with each shuddering breath

"I'm so sorry Lovino..."

~ ~ ~ ~

Hm? When did you fall asleep? Your memory was foggy...the last thing you could remember was crying yourself to sleep, still curled up on the couch. Romano! You were crying about Lovi!

Jumping up, you raced to your room and ripped your phone off the charger. You had to call him! You couldn't let him get away, you truly loved him too much,

Just as you brought your phone up to your ear, a hand on your mouth to hold back the hiccups, you heard a familiar ringing. Wait...Romano's phone is here?

Strong arms pulled you into a hug behind, soft murmurs slipping from his lips. Blinking back tears, you turned and buried your face into his chest. Fresh sobs getting caught in your throat "Roma! I'm so sorry! I am so so so so sorry!" You cried.

He was quiet, which was alarming "(Y/N)...you shouldn't be the one apologizing..." He whispered, pulling you closer into his embrace. "What...is he...?" Daring to look up, you saw a pained expression on his face. His bright green eyes wet with fresh tears "Romano...?"

Suddenly, he held your face and crashed his lips onto yours. Shock ripped through you, yet you still kissed back happily. He was yours, he came back. He still wanted you. Pulling back a tear slipped down his cheek "I'm the one who should be sorry...I...I'm the worse boyfriend ever...I-I...I always force you to say sorry, after reducing you to...a little ball of self-doubt...I sh-should be thankful y-you still want me..."

The way his voice cracked broke your heart, it ripped through your very being "Roma...I don't care...we both weren't doing our parts in this relationship but...I never want to lose you..." You smiled softly "You're my everything...and I will do everything to stay with you..."

"What I made you do wasn't right at all...I was the worse...but...if you c-can truly forgive m-me...let me have a second chance..." Roma took your hands, holding them against his heart and smiling "(Y/N)...this is Lovino Vargas, asking you to be mines...once more, and I will be the best man I can be to make sure you never cry again..." He whispered. You had to duck your head, giggling and nodding "This is (Y/N)...and she's accepting this request from Mr. Vargas~" Smiling, you wrapped your arms around him. He kissed the top of your head before leading you to the bed.

For the first time since you've been in your room, you realized that your bed had rose petals scattered across it "Lovi...did you do this?" You looked at him as you sat on the bed, pushing the rose petals around

He blushed lightly and nodded "I was really hoping you'd forgive me...and I planned this out..." He gestured to the bed and the bedside table, where a candle sat unlit. You giggled, thinking how this would've turned out if you hadn't accepted his apology, but of course you would've. Even thinking that it was over had turned you into a sobbing, ball of anxiety "I love you Lovi...thank you..."

Snaking your arms around his neck, you pulled him closer until his forehead rested against yours "Tonight...I want it to just be you and me...and I want it to be like that forever..." What were you saying? The words didn't stop, like a never ending river "...Just you and me, no matter what...can you promise me that...?" You looked at him hopefully, those green pools looking back at you with sincerity "I promise...I promise that no matter what, nothing will come between us...it will always be you and me"

He leaned in, his lips melting against yours. Your tongues dancing in that familiar dance. One you both knew all too well. You could feel yourself opening up more, arms pulling him closer as his tongue inched and explored every part of your mouth

"Mmm~" You pulled away, smiling softly "Lovi, the lights~" You wanted this to be right, to let the soft glow of the candle and your passion being the only thing alight in the room. With grace, he pulled himself away from you and walked across the room, turning the lights off. The candle casted a soft glow onto your body, which had him aching for more. You could see the visible ache for those clothes to be off, so his hands could please you and roam over every inch. Not missing a beat. Those hungry eyes on you made your head spin with anticipation "Mm~ C'mere Lovi, I have a gift for you too..." You tried to sound seductive, your hands playfully pulling at the hem of your shirt, wanting to tease him for as long as you could

It was your first time, and being so inexperienced made you slightly flustered, but this is what you wanted. You wanted your first time to be with him. You wanted this to be special, and it was going to be. Romano would make sure of that.

"(Y/N)...strip for me, please..." He whispered, worrying his lower lip. Your eyes traveled down, to the visible tent in his jeans. Good, you already had him erect, the rest should be easy enough.

Carefully, you pulled the shirt over your head, then carefully shed yourself of your jeans; all while trying to be seductive as you did. Leaving you in nothing but a black bra and blue panties, you pushed yourself up off the bed and smirked, sauntering over to him. Slim fingers wrapped around the first button of his shirt, then the next, then the next and so on until his bare, toned chest was exposed from the thin white material "Mmm, Roma~ Your so...sexy~" You whispered in attempted Italian. You knew how the language drove you crazy when he spoke it, and you wanted to have that same effect on him

When you heard a low groan from his throat, you pulled him back to the bed, switching your position so he was on his back and you were straddling him and oh my god was he beautiful!

Reddish-brown hair contrasting against your cream sheets and the red of the rose petals. His curl had a visible bounce to it, telling the whole world that Lovino Vargas was clearly turned on, as if his red cheeks wasn't signal enough.

"Stop teasing me and get on with it..." He mumbled in Italian, looking away. This was embarrassing, and his erection being confined in his pants was no help at all. You smirked, grinding your hips against his, a soft moan tumbling from your lips as his boner rubbed against your moistening womanhood "R-Roma~ I'm going to ride you..." You half stated, half asked. You wanted him to want it.

He nodded feverishly, bucking his hips up in search of more friction. Your hands went to work, slowly stripping each article of clothing from not only his body but yours as well. Once your underwear was shed, he reached down and rubbed you a few times before slipping one, then two fingers in, your moans ripping themselves from your body, it was all so overwhelming that you couldn't hold them back.

So what if the neighbors heard, they were loud all the time anyways, so fuck them!

All you could piece together in your head was how good Romano's fingers were, giving you what you wanted but not fully. Curling and scissoring, thrusting in hard and slowly pulling out. The more he teased you the more easily they begin to slip in, being coated in your juices.

"Roma, please!" You whimpered, practically riding his fingers now "Please please please! Stop teasing me!"

He chuckled, slipping his fingers out of you which caused you to whimper from the loss. Using his fingers, he lubricated himself so it would be a bit easier on your virgin hole.

Taking a hold of your hips, he helped you guide yourself down onto him. Frowning lightly when tears begin to form in your eyes "Take it easy...this is your first time..." He whispered worriedly, hoping you just wouldn't look down. He could see a trickle of blood run down his dick, red flags going off in his head "(Y/N)...don't push yourself..." He mumbled, holding your hips so you would stop lowering yourself

It hurt so much. If felt like white hot fire ripping up your spine and down every nerve to your fingertips. The more you tried to push through it, the more if felt like you were being ripped in two "Roma...let me..." You leaned down, holding his face and kissing him to distract yourself from the pain. It was numbing enough that you started to push yourself down again. The pain was noticeably lessening, and you took that final push down, burying Romano deep inside of you

"F-Fuck..." He whispered, closing his eyes and trying hard to steady himself so you could adjust. Slowly, you begin to rock, testing the waters "Oh...that felt...mmm~" You thought, beginning a slow bounce. Romano would jerk his hips up every so often, the both of you moving to kiss each other sloppily, to lost in the pleasure to care

Once again taking you by the hips, he flipped you over so your back was against the bed, rose petals scattering as you bounced "Roooma~" You cried out as he thrusted into you faster, hitting your deepest spots dead on every time "F-Fuck...Lo~viii~!" Wrapping your legs around his hips, you begin to bite and suck on his neck, leaving hickeys on every spot you could "(Y/N)...I'm going...to cum..." Lovino panted into your ear, sweating forming on his forehead "P-Pull out.." You whispered back, your walls beginning to contract and tighten as you came with a loud cry.

That was it, that's what pushed Romano over the edge. He shut his eyes tight, pushing in with one last thrust before he pulled out, his seed splattering over your naked stomach.

~ ~ ~ ~

It took a few minutes for the both of you to collect yourselves, the room quiet besides the occasional intake of breath or soft exhale. Eventually, Romano picked his head up and smiled as he planted a small kiss on your forehead "Thank you...for forgiving me, after everything I've done to you..." He whispered "I was terrible...and it took Rome yelling at me, and Feliciano throwing a vase at my head for me to realize it..."

Shaking your head, you pulled him to lay beside you before cuddling up to him "Romano...I didn't leave you because I loved you...I knew you were a better person, and it was hard for you to let those walls fall...ti amo così tanto Lovino..." You looked up and smiled, before yawning

He chuckled, kissing your head once more "ti amo anch'io, (Y/N)"

That was the last thing you heard, before slipping into a peaceful sleep, safe and happy in the arms of your wonderful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya~


End file.
